Her Violin Music
by Nikatsu
Summary: The wind was her violin. Sweet oneshot between siblings as the latter tries to find happiness and hope in this nightmare they are in. VioletKlaus


**Fandom:** A Series of Unfortunate Events

**Pairing:** Violet/Klaus

**Rating:** PG

**Requested by:** Jingqi (herfaith request: _'The wind was her violin.'_

**Notes:**Violet is sixteen, Klaus is fourteen and Sunny… well, she's (I'll guess) four in this one-shot. I'm sorry if it seems out of character… I'm slightly out of my element right now. But I'm pretty proud of what I've done here right now. I did this for an hour and I like it. I hope you like it to, Jingqi.

_Her Violin Music_

She had never chosen to pay much attention to nature. She, of course, liked watching the sun set and sitting in the middle of a beautiful garden but sight-seeing wasn't always in her to-do list. And in line of these recent events, doing anything she pleased wasn't in the to-do list at all.

Violet Baudelaire heaved a heavy sigh as she sat down on a chair near the window of the room she and her siblings shared. The money she had saved before this nightmare had come in handy and with a sigh, Violet let her eyes fall on the small leather purse she had in her hand.

It was getting harder everyday. All this running and hiding they were doing.

In the early days, running was a fun game she and her siblings enjoyed with their parents – chasing and tickling each other with no care in the world. She used to love running as much as she loved inventing things, but now it was torture.

_No longer a game_, she mused. Running had become a necessity now.

She glanced at Sunny, her youngest sibling, sleeping soundly in one corner of the room – tucked in an old, smelly blanket. Little Sunny had grown so much since their parents died. Her hair was longer and she was starting to grow too big for her clothes.

Sunny shouldn't be living in this kind of place. She should be surrounded by toys, warm blankets, laughter, love, music… "Parents," Violet whispered, holding back tears in the memory of their parents' passing. This was hard, so hard for a sixteen year old like her. But she had promised her parents… she had promised to keep them all safe.

Violet choked back a sob. She missed them – her parents – so much. She only wished she could have more strength to hold on.

"I miss them too, Violet."

Violet let out a small, watery chuckle and turned to face her brother, Klaus.

Klaus had certainly grown. He was taller now, even taller than her – his hair sticking out in all places. He had become quite handsome too, she realized, her eyes studying her brother's face. He looked so much like their father…

She looked away and gave her attention to the window once again. With a grunt, she placed her hands on the window pane and struggled to open it.

Soft boyish laughter reached her ears, which then a pair of hands helped her push open the window. The wind blew in and Violet felt a sense of relaxation come in waves within her. She needed that.

"We're running out of money, aren't we." It was a statement, not a question.

She nodded. It was no use trying to elude this fact from a fourteen year old genius.

Klaus nodded in response and looked back at whatever scenery they had outside the window of this crummy little room they shared.

"I wish we had a radio. I want to listen to some violin."

"Then why don't you make one? You know, you can."

"We don't have money to buy nor make one and it's not necessary."

Klaus made a sound as if to disagree with her.

Violet looked at him in exasperation. "Besides, even if I had the tools and equipment, I would have loved to make one but since we have no real time to do anything we please – making one is out of the question."

He shook his head, a hint of a grin on his face.

"Don't you remember what you always say – _'There's always something'_. If you want a radio for music, then why don't you compromise? Music doesn't have to come from a machine."

"Then what do you propose, Klaus? That I should imagine an orchestra playing around us?" she asked, a look of disdain on her face.

Klaus sighed and wrapped his arm around her. He was warm. But then, he always was. Klaus may not look like it but he had an immensely good heart (as well as an enormous IQ). He was someone you can depend on in a crisis… and he had never let her down.

"Listen, Violet. Listen closely. Close your eyes and breathe deeply… let go, and relax." He pulled her closer to him, wrapping her into an even warmer hug. She liked this, this closeness – this warmth. It made her feel normal (she could forget the world in her brother's arms)… like it was home.

She did what he said and closed her eyes. Inaudible sounds could be heard from everywhere – all of which were not soothing at all.

"Do you hear the violin?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Klaus. All I hear are car horns blaring down the street. No violins."

"I said let go and relax! Be quiet and try again. Listen very closely…"

Violet breathed deeply and tried again, confused at her brother's insistence. _How could he think that there would be violin music in this place? At this time?_

Then suddenly, as if by magic, she heard soft music coming from someplace she could not see. Violin music.

"Can you hear it now?" he whispered and Violet could almost see her brother's teasing grin. With her eyes still closed, she shoved him slightly and sighed. "Where is it coming from? The music I mean?"

"The music is in the wind…"

She felt his lips make contact with her forehead just as she opened her eyes and Violet felt her cheeks grow warm. Klaus always had that effect on her – he always made her feel safe. She couldn't imagine going on this nightmare without him and Sunny – her family.

"The wind is your violin, Violet. You don't have to this alone… we're all together – you, Sunny and I – we'll get out of this soon," he hugged her, "Have faith."

Faith… she didn't think of that before. _Having a genius as a brother comes in handy all the time_, she thought to herself, smiling.

"Klaus…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you… for that. And I…"

Klaus smiled and gave her another hug. "I love you too, Violet."

Violet smiled back (her cheeks still pink and warm) and looked back at the window, breathing in the fresh air.

The wind was her violin…

She liked the sound of that.

**Author's Notes:** I hope everyone enjoyed reading this one-shot. If you want to tell me your comments and suggestions for fanfiction, please submit a review. It would be greatly appreciated. Ta ta!


End file.
